Abel & Caen
by Lunicorne Do Urden
Summary: Attention fic yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Abel et Caen

Attention fic Yaoï 

+ police bleu parole par la pensée.

Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas mais au grand Masami Kurumada sauf Abel et Caen.

Chapitre 1 

« - Mettez-vous en rend, les élèves. Abel met toi à côté de ton frère.

- Oui, professeur Willon.

- Avancez derrière le guide. »

Il nous emmena jusqu'à la statue d'Athéna.

« - Veuillez-vous approcher. »

Mon frère et moi, on n'écouta plus et on alla au pied de la statue.

« - Elle est immense cette statue.

- Oui, Caen. Regarde, il y a des inscriptions ici.

- Je vais en faire une photo.

- D'accord. »

Je surveillai les touristes pendant que Caen prenait la photo.

« -C'est fait. J'ai caché l'appareil dans ton sac.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lumière ?

- Attention, elle cherche quelque chose. »

On se cacha derrière la statue mais elle nous trouva et nous entoura.

« - Abel, Caen, où êtes-vous ? »

On n'entendit plus rien d'autre. On apparut derrière la statue d'Athéna, mais toute la pièce avait été réparée.

« - Abel, on a un problème.

- Et un gros, Caen. Regarde.

- Mais on dirait les chevaliers d'or de Saint Seiya.

- Chut ! On va se faire repérer.

- Je vous dis que j'ai senti une perturbation ici.

- Mais il n'y a rien, Shaka.

- Tiens, les chevaliers d'Athéna. Où est votre soi-disant déesse ?

- Dégagez ou vous allez mourir.

- Cherchez-les.

- Oui, chevalier. »

Des hommes armés vinrent vers nous.

« - Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris ce qu'Aldebaran vous a dit. »

Les hommes furent tués. Les chevaliers d'or attaquèrent les ennemis mais on fut soulevé et emmené vers le chevalier noir.

« - C'est eux.

- Bien, seigneur, on arrive.

- Et tu crois qu'on va se laisser faire, petit con. »

On sortit des dagues de lancé et on les lui envoya. On tomba de haut.

« - Je crois qu'on a oublié d'apprendre à voler. »

On fut rattrapé par les chevaliers d'or.

« - Merci, messieurs. Je pense que vos ennemis nous ont fais venir dans votre monde pour quelque chose de précis…… La photo ?

- Il faut développer la pillicule.

- Par ici, les enfants.

- Je m'appelle Abel.

- Et moi, Caen. Nos parents voulaient rétablir le nom de Caen mais ils n'auraient pas du me le donner.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il adore emmerder son petit monde.

- Gentiment.

- Je ne tiens pas à savoir ce que tu feras à tes ennemis.

- Je ne peux te le dire, j'en avais pas jusqu'à présent.

- C'est ici.

- On ne s'est pas si l'argent de notre monde marche dans le vôtre.

- Ils seront pris pour des faux. Vous enlevez deux ans aux dates.

- Tant pis.

- Faites attention car la photo est peut-être très importante.

- D'accord, petit. »

Le chevalier du bélier entra dans le magasin et une heure après.

« - Voilà les photos et les négatifs.

- Allons chez vous pour les regarder.

- On va chez Athéna. »

Deux des chevaliers nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à chez Saori.

« - Je l'ai trouvé mais on ne pourra lire les inscriptions qu'en l'agrandissant.

- Alors au travaille. »

On se servit du matériel et deux heures plus tard.

« - Allons rejoindre les autres chevaliers. »

Ils lurent le texte et nous regardèrent étonné.

« - D' après le message, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir sauver notre monde et le vôtre.

- Comment ?

- En faisant revenir les disparut.

- Avez-vous lu comment on devait faire ?

- Il est question d'amour et de chevalier.

- Génial, on n'est pas bien avancé.

- Faux, Caen. Eros et Aphrodite sont les dieux de l'amour donc ils doivent avoir des chevaliers. Et si vous avez des archives, on devrait les trouver facilement.

- Hadès et Poséidon sont ici en chair et en os.

- Salut. On vous ramène des amis. »

Saori Kido et les chevaliers de bronze apparurent.

« - Hadès, Poséidon, où sont les chevaliers d'Eros et d'Aphrodite ?

- Eros et Aphrodite n'en ont pas.

- Pas d'après ce message.

- D'après le texte, vous êtes leurs chevaliers.

- Je savais qu'on était dans la merde. On n'aurait jamais du faire ce voyage scolaire.

- Caen, laisse-moi réfléchir. Où sont les dieux de l'amour ?

- On ne sait pas.

- On a qu'à contacter les autres dieux ?

- Oui, mais notre ennemi est peut-être par mis vous.

- Exacte, chevalier. Je vous ai amené vos armures.

- Elle est bleu turquoise. Je la ramène chez moi, après.

- Abel, il y a des chances qu'on reste ici à vie. Oh ! Elle m'a parlé. Je le savais qu'on ne pourrait plus rentrer.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, frangin ?

- On est devenu immortel en changeant de monde.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'on le restera en y retournant.

Oui, maître Abel.

- Je t'en pris, pas de maître avec moi.

D'accord, Abel.

- Bon, comment fait-on pour retrouver Eros et Aphrodite ?

- Ils se cachent chez moi. Ils ont parlé avec vos armures justes avant que je ne vous les amène.

- J'avais oublié que chez nous, tu es marié avec Aphrodite.

- Ici aussi.

- Très bien. Alors comment met-on les armures ? Dis-je en regardant Shun.

- Je vais vous aider.

Flûte, je voulais Shun. »

Mon frère était content. C'était un fan de Hyoga.

« - Par ici, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. »

Hyoga le fit. Je mis devant la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Quelques heures plus tard.

« - Je m'excuse, Abel, je t'ai oublié.

- Y'a-t-il quelque chose entre mon frère et toi ?

- Je… Euh…Oui, je l'aime.

- L'as-tu fais avec lui ?

- Non.

- Alors, si tu le veux, ne couche pas avec lui de suite. Flirte et c'est tout.

- ça va être dur mais je le veux. Voilà, c'est fini. »

On alla rejoindre les autres.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Abel et Caen

Attention fic Yaoï 

+ police bleu parole par la pensée.

Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas mais au grand Masami Kurumada sauf Abel et Caen.

Chapitre 2 

Je vis Shun avec son frère, Ikki.

« - Hyoga, ai-je des chances avec Shun ?

- Il aime quelqu'un.

- Ah, bon ! Tant pis. »

J'étais triste dans mon cœur.

« - Saori, on a deux beaux chevaliers et ils vont nous piquer nos filles.

- Impossible, on aime les mecs, tous les deux.

- Les gars, on se planque. Ils risquent de nous sauter dessus.

- Je suis pris. Du moins, si Hyoga accepte d'être mon amant ou bien, si le mariage existe entre homme, mon mari. »

Hyoga et moi, on se regarda, lui comptant et moi, ébahi.

« - J'accepte car je t'aime.

- Merci. »

Il se colla à Hyoga.

« - Il ne reste plus que toi, Abel.

- Je verrai plus tard. Que savez-vous de nos ennemis ?

- Pour l'instant, rien.

- Au faites, je connais la théorie, et encore sur les dire d'un mangaka, mais je ne sais rien d'autre sur les chevaliers. Qui veut être mon prof ?

- Moi, si personne ne veut le faire.

- Hyoga, veux-tu être mon maître ?

- Oui, dit-il en rougissant.

- On commence quand, Ikki ?

- Maintenant.

- Je vous suis, Maître Ikki. »

Je le fis sous le regard étonné des autres chevaliers.

« - Ikki, pourquoi… ? »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase parce qu'il m'embrassa. Je ne le voulais pas et pourtant, je répondis à son baisé.

« - Shun nous a vus.

- C'est ton frère.

- Oui, et tu l'aime.

- D'après Hyoga, il a déjà quelqu'un.

- Non, il n'a personne mais peut-être toi, si tu vas le trouver maintenant.

- Oui, Maître Ikki. »

Je rentrai dans la maison.

« - Où est Shun ?

- Dans sa chambre.

- C'est laquelle ?

- à côté de la tienne. »

J'y allai. Je frappai à sa porte. J'entendis des sanglots. J'entrai et pris Shun dans mes bras.

« - Shun, qu'as-tu ?

- Je… Rien.

- Je ne peux plus me taire, même si Hyoga m'a dit que tu avais quelqu'un, mais je t'aime Shun. Je te laisse. Salut »

Je sortis sans qu'il réagisse. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre quand on me menaça d'une épée.

« - Tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment, Abel.

- Il ne le fera pas. Ne bouge pas, Abel, ma chaîne te protège.

- Et on est là aussi. »

Shun me rejoignit et m'amena au centre de la chaîne qui se mit à attaquer nos ennemis. Ils disparurent.

« - Téléportation. Je pense à une chose, le message parle qu'on doit faire revenir les disparus.

- Exact.

- Et si c'était les chevaliers qui sont mort par vos conneris ?

- En faites, on est comme la réincarnation d'Athéna, on doit protéger la terre. Certain l'ont compris mais d'autre, on mis longtemps à le comprendre.

- Et d'autre ne l'ont pas encore compris.

- Caen, on doit trouver comment faire. Surtout ceux qui sont comme les chevaliers de bronze ou d'or.

- Mais je ne vais plus avoir l'armure du sagittaire mais je vais enfin rencontrer son proprio. Bon, je vais me recoucher. Bonne nuit, les petits.

- J'espère que tu vas te marier avec Shina.

- Comment sais-tu que je vais sortir avec elle ?

- Quand j'ai parlé de mangaka, c'est parce que dans notre monde vous êtes un manga très célèbre dans le monde entier. (NDA : je ne connais pas les pays où il est diffuser)

- Alors vous savez qui est ma sœur ?

- T'en as deux, Marine et Seika.

- Merci, Shun. Bonne nuit, les amis. »

J'allais avancer pour aller dans ma chambre, quand la chaîne de Shun se redressa.

« - Shun, ta chaîne… ?

- Je sais. »

On avança dans la chambre en même tant que la chaîne.

« - Alors, Shun, est-ce du danger ?

- Non, on va pouvoir aller se coucher. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

« - ça va pas, il n'est pas l'heure de le faire.

- C'est pas juste.

- Saori, laisse ses petits se reposer et tu devrais en faire autant.

- Je vais aller voir, avec les chevaliers d'or, les survivant et reconstruire la ville. A plus.

- Moi, je reste avec vous. Je voudrais juste savoir où je vais dormir.

- Hyoga montre-lui l'ancienne chambre de Caen.

- Oui, Saori. Hadès, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

- Hadès, tu ne peux pas laisser ta nièce tranquille.

- Zeus, je veux juste me reposer dans un lieu où je ne risque rien et ou je n'ai pas de souvenir d'elle.

- D'accord, petit frère. Au faites, ce n'est pas un des nôtres qui a attaqué.

- On verra demain avec les autres dieux, père.

- Bien sur, mon enfant. Bon repos à tous. »

Zeus repartit aussi tôt.

« - Va te reposer Shun, je ne crois pas qu'ils reviendront. »

Il rougissait en me regardant.

« - Je voudrai rester avec toi.

- Mais je croyais que tu aimais quelqu'un.

Ses larmes coulèrent.

« - Elle m'a laissé tombé.

- Assis toi. S'est-elle mit avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non, pas encore.

- J'ai une idée. Ikki, entre.

- Alors ?

- Tu vas écrire une lettre à sa dulcinée. »

On le fit.

« - Shun, es-tu prêt.

- Oui. Merci de ta gentillesse.

- C'est normal. Ikki, vas-y. Shun, vas te reposer. »

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Je m'allongeai et me mis à réfléchir à mes réactions. Je m'endormis.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Abel et Caen

Attention fic Yaoï 

+ police bleu parole par la pensée.

Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas mais au grand Masami Kurumada sauf Abel et Caen.

Chapitre 3 

Un baisé me réveilla et je vis un chevalier d'or sortir. Je me levai et le rattrapa.

« - Attend. Pourquoi t'es-tu en allé, après m'avoir réveillé ?

- Je ne suis pas allé dans ta chambre. »

Je le regardai durement.

« - Si tu le dis. Il y a sûrement un autre chevalier qui porte la même armure que toi. »

Je me détournai de lui et retourna dans ma chambre. Je me pris une douche et m'habilla sans l'armure. Un objet de l'armure se mit à ma ceinture.

« Je ne te quitte pas, Abel.

Tu ne fais pas réellement parti de l'armure.

Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard.

- Salut, petit.

- Salut, Hadès. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Si. Allons déjeuner.

- Je te suis, petit dieu.

- Quoi, répètes un peu ?

- Petit dieu.

- Je vais te torturer. »

Je le regardai avec amusement et je ne pus me retenir de rire.

« - Excuse-moi, Hadès, mais je n'ai trouvé que ça pour te changer les idées.

- Abel, ça va pas de rire comme ça. Tu as osé nous réveiller. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien, va te recoucher sinon, Hyoga va croire que tu lui ais infidèle.

- Oups ! Sal… » Dit-il en refermant la porte.

Hadès et moi, on se regarda et on éclata de rire. Nos ventres se mirent à gargouiller.

« - On devrait aller manger. »

On y alla en discutant. Les chevaliers d'or étaient tous là.

« - Salut, les momes.

- Bonjour, chevaliers d'or. Allons à cette table, Hadès. Ils pourront continuer leur discussion sans être gêner par la présence d'un dieu.

- Oui, tu as raison, Abel. »

On mangea en discutant. Saori nous salua dès qu'elle entra dans la salle à mangé et s'assit avec les chevaliers d'or. Je vis le regard triste du dieu.

« - Au faites, petit dieu. Tu ne devais pas te venger.

- Exacte, petit morveux.

- Petit dieu. »

A la tête qu'ils firent tous, on éclata de rire.

« - Abel, tu es sur qu'il n'y a que ton frère qui est un emmerdeur.

- Moi, je n'emmerde que mes véritables amis et j'en ai pas beaucoup. »

Hadès se pencha vers moi.

« - J'ai un jeu à te proposer. » Et il me chuchota. « Le scorpion est jaloux.

- Le petit con. Je vais te dire autre chose ce que tu as fait n'est rien en comparaison de ce qui se passe en ce moment sur ma planète. Moi, je te pardonne le surplus de travail que tu vas nous donner.

- Salut les amoureux.

- Salut, Caen.

- J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par son futur amant, alors tu devras retirer le mot amoureux.

- ça va, Abel.

- Oui, Shun. »

Il s'assit sur mes genoux. Sa bouche s'approcha de mon oreille.

« - Elle est là.

- Fais attention.

- Oui.

- Shun, vient ici.

- Pourquoi faire, je suis bien sur ces jambes. »

Elle l'attrapa par une oreille et la tira pour qu'il la suive.

« - Je crois que je viens de perdre mon futur amant. »

Ikki, Hadès et moi, on rigola.

« - Hadès, Saori, doit-on venir avec vous ?

- Oui, ainsi que Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki et Shun.

- Puis-je t'emprunter deux chevaliers d'or, ma nièce ?

- Bien sur.

- Je prends le scorpion et la vierge.

- Allez-vous mettre en armure.

Pas la peine de te déplacer. »

Nos armures se mirent en place.

« - C'est pas juste, Saori, les nôtres ne le font pas.

- J'aurais du parier qu'il y aurait des jaloux.

- Moi, j'adore, mais ça va m'empêcher d'aider, mon amour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider.

- Allons-y.

- Et dépêcher-vous, sinon je vous envois, Hadès.

- Génial, je l'ai jamais fait à trois. »

Je me retenais de rire. Hadès me prit dans ses bras.

« - Il ne faut pas te retenir de rire.

- Hadès, tu risque gros.

- Bof ! Pas grand chose mais toi, tu auras un bel amant.

- Athéna, je veux marier à Shun.

- Quand ?

- Dés que s'est possible.

- Je viens de prévenir mon père et il veut que tu viennes avec nous, en armure et sans ton masque.

- Avec, et c'est Shun qui me l'enlève.

- D'accord.

- Shun, tu ne m'échapperas plus.

- Tant mieux, je ne le voulais pas, de toutes manières.

- Ouin, j'ai plus mon futur amant.

- Je suis là, Abel.

- Coul, je vais avoir un dieu dans mon lit. »

Hadès et moi, on rigola à la tête scandalisée de tous.

« - On a réussi.

- On fait une bonne équipe.

- Oui, mais je me demande si on doit le faire avec les autres dieux.

- Je verrai.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux ?

- Je dois t'avouer que c'est rafraîchissant d'être vu autrement qu'en dieu.

- Là, je suis d'accord avec toi, mon oncle. Et si on mettait nos armures.

- Très bonne idée. »

Tout le monde allait partir et je restai seul avec les chevaliers d'or.

« - Vous devriez lui laisser une chance. Bon, je vous laisse. A plus tard. »

Je sortis et m'assis au soleil. Mû vint me rejoindre.

« - Laisse leur le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il n'est plus notre ennemi.

- Ici, les Bulding Center sont debout. Chez nous, ils n'existent plus. Des terroristes ont piraté des avions civils avec passager et se sont scraché sur les tours. Elles ont été littéralement détruites. J'y ai perdu mon ex-amant. »

Mes larmes coulèrent.

« - Et des gens continuent à suivre ce malade pour sa soi-disant religion. Hadès est du jus de chaussette en comparaison et je ne dis pas ça pour le vexer.

- Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait pour ça. J'irai le chercher et je le torturerai.

- Je suis sur qu'il prendra son pied.

- Petit morveux, on y va.

- Oui, petit dieu. »

J'évitai son coup de pied.

« - Rater. Ouche ! ça fait mal. Je m'excuse. »

J'allais entrer dans la maison.

« - Hadès, tu les protèges où sinon, je t'écraserai.

- Si tu veux, mon taureau. Allons-y sinon Saori va nous faire la tête.

- Moi, non. Ils sont en retard pour notre petite fête.

- J'aurais du m'en douter.

- Tout le monde est là.

- Oui.

- Alors, on est parti. »

On disparut pour apparaître dans un jardin.

A suivre…


End file.
